


错误告别

by Rikki_with1999



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikki_with1999/pseuds/Rikki_with1999
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 9





	错误告别

朴志晟很久没有认真看过罗渽民的脸。

他觉得自己就是缺点勇气。

年纪稍小一点的时候，罗渽民总会站在他家门口等他一同上学，出门时也总是习惯性牵住朴志晟的手。  
他掌心总是温暖，像积攒着整个冬日的热度，一个劲儿的要传递给朴志晟。细软的额发柔顺垂覆下来，很爱笑，笑容是朴志晟所见过最率真灿烂的，纯粹澈亮像一块明晃晃的水晶在夜里闪，像一株摇曳在风雪中盛放着的向日葵。  
朴志晟理所当然的接受这个比他大两岁的哥哥无微不至的关怀。两家父母是世交也是邻居，父亲开玩笑说如果生了个女儿一定要嫁给渽民，可惜生下来的是朴志晟这个混小子，两家父母都有些遗憾。可罗渽民对这个弟弟很上心，他在蜜糖罐里浸泡着生长，对所有人都有一腔发散不完的善意。

罗渽民刚满周岁就和父母旅居欧洲，十岁归国，搬家的第一天在门口看见蹲在自家庭院水池边捞金鱼的八岁小不点朴志晟。  
朴志晟瞪着圆圆的小眼睛咧开嘴，向他展示自己手里捧着的白色金鱼。罗渽民想摸摸那条在阳光下鳞片闪闪的漂亮小生命，却出于不忍，开口让朴志晟把小东西放回水中。他从小就被教导要尊重生命，心存怜悯，可朴志晟却不同，他想把金鱼作为见面礼送给眼前不认识的好看哥哥。于是迈开步急匆匆往门口跑，却摔了一跤，金鱼跌落在地面，挣扎了几下没了动静。

朴志晟很爱哭。  
他摔的不重，却顺势趴在地上看着金鱼尸体哇哇大哭，搞的罗渽民手足无措，隔着篱笆又不能去扶，好在朴志晟的哭声引来了两家父母，大人们怎么会懂孩子的难过，只能把罗渽民带过来介绍：“星星别哭啦，这是你渽民哥哥，以后可以一起玩哦。”  
好在罗渽民成功的吸引了朴志晟的注意力，他摸摸眼泪伸出肉乎乎的手：“哥哥好，我是星星。”  
“星星好，我是渽民。”  
才从国外回来的罗渽民觉得好奇怪，怎么会有人叫星星呢，又不会发光。这颗星星看起来很可爱，以后就是他的弟弟了吗?

后来他才知道星星不是真的星星，他叫朴志晟。  
  
罗渽民的身上曾经有一种浪漫文学主人公特有的禀赋，他总是充满希望，对这个世界没有任何厌倦也从不停滞回头。只是命运总妒忌接连不断的美好，朴志晟亲眼看着希望一点点从他身上抽离了，毫不眷恋的。朴志晟急于挽回些什么，却发现根本无能为力。  
记忆闪回至那个飘着雪的圣诞节，当失控的货车撞向罗家父母的轿车，他们选择了用身体护住了朴志晟。而下晚自习站在校门口等着父母和心爱的弟弟来接自己的罗渽民，只等来了一通来自医院的电话。  
朴志晟很难再去回想他们在医院见面的场景。  
只记得罗渽民坐在他病床边，布满了红血丝的双眼似乎要传达千言万语。  
可他只是轻声说：“志晟，我什么都没有了。”  
  
“你还有我啊。”  
压在心底的那一句，朴志晟不敢说出口。直到现在，他依然痛恨并斥责着自己的胆怯，可也了解世界上根本就没有可以分担的苦痛。尽管如此，倘若时间倒回在那个午后，他定会毫不犹豫的握住罗渽民的手。令他难过的是，罗渽民身上所拥有的让他沉迷的那种明亮与炽热，转化成了沉重和寒冷，在两人之间形成了一层看似薄透的坚冰。  
他在车祸中只受了皮外伤，很快便出院了。而罗渽民拒绝了朴家父母想要领养他的请求，独自住在空荡荡的宅子里，漆黑的夜晚只有他的房间总是整晚整晚的亮着灯。朴志晟能做的，就是每晚等在罗渽民校门前，陪他走过回家的长路，就像曾经罗渽民牵住他的手和他一起去学校一那样。他们从来不说话，罗渽民在前，朴志晟在后，路灯把他们的影子拉长，重叠在马路上，好像在紧紧拥抱。

很快罗渽民满十九岁，他选择了去澳洲完成学业，是朴志晟一家送他去的机场。  
朴志晟父母早已把他当成亲生，心中不舍又担忧，握着他的手千叮咛万嘱咐，罗渽民一直挂着得体完美的笑容安慰他们，只有朴志晟像个局外人站在旁边，他没办法去看他强撑着的笑脸，因为会产生一种可悲的流泪的冲动。  
罗渽民像从前一样揽住他肩膀，努力用最温柔的语气说：“别哭哦。不要生病，乖乖听话，再见啦星星。”

再见，我的星星。  
  
对朴志晟的爱不同于任何情感，罗渽民早就明白。他从小心思敏感细腻，面对失去的痛苦和无法宣之于口的爱意，选择了退缩逃避。曾经的罗渽民生活在温室之中，怀揣着希望，从来没有止步不前的时刻。在幸福的表层破裂后，他错误地陷入了自我质疑与放弃，深切的以为自己是多余的那一部分。  
明明有些年少的心意已经无言中互通，他偏要闪躲，怕自己的感情成了打扰，宁肯咬牙不说，也不想让朴志晟两难。固执的觉得自己所承受的灰暗绝不能影响到他，不忍看朴志晟因他一同愁苦低落。罗渽民想要朴志晟无忧无虑的生活，他所认为的解决方法就是离开这里，让朴志晟随时间慢慢把自己忘掉。  
于是准备了很久的那句表白，他决定彻底藏进心底。  
  
然而他做了错误判断。  
三年来，朴志晟一刻也没有忘记罗渽民。  
  
二十岁的冬天，朴志晟拿着用自己兼职工资买的机票向父母告别。  
临行前的前一天他和父母坦白，他说：“我喜欢男生，真的很对不起。”  
朴家父母吃惊之余，理解了自家混小子为什么总是拒绝追求者，他们是开明的家长，没有格外的排斥，只是不明白为什么要突然提起。  
“我明天会去澳洲。”  
“与其说我喜欢男生，不如说我只喜欢渽民哥。”  
“从小到大，都没有改变过。”  
朴志晟站直了身子，语气坦坦荡荡，他这几年长高了很多，再不是金鱼死掉就要掉眼泪的小男孩。  
最后还是父亲开了口：“渽民是个好孩子，我和你妈妈都明白，他吃了太多苦。你去吧，如果渽民也喜欢你的话，就一定要把他带回来。”  
  
朴志晟抬头望着林荫道两边盛开的蓝花楹，花期里绽出绚丽繁复的一片蓝紫色。他心尖隐隐有些异样的情绪涌出，酸酸涩涩将他包裹，他想，原来澳洲和韩国过着相反的四季，离别后他和罗渽民所见的风景不曾相同。  
或许所期待的再见面并不如想象中顺利，朴志晟在按响罗渽民租下的公寓门铃之前，先给自己打了预防针。  
  
开门时罗渽民的面部表情明显僵硬着。  
而这次朴志晟有了勇气仔细看着他的脸。  
他比三年前还要瘦削得多，散发着锋利的美感，从前罗渽民的眼神看什么都深情款款，现在却让朴志晟想起诗里干涸的月轮，再开不出一朵玫瑰。而最大的变化是他把头发染成了粉色，意外的很合适，像漫画角色来到现实中。  
"志晟有点过分哦，"他迅速切换了神情，摆出常用的甜笑来，“来澳洲也不提前告诉我，叔叔阿姨呢?”  
“我一个人来的。”  
“真是胡闹，你也不怕被人拐跑。”  
这句就有点嗔怪的意思了，朴志晟叹了口气：“渽民哥，我不是小孩子了。”  
罗渽民愣了一下，然后仔仔细细的把朴志晟看进眼里：“长高了，瘦了，有没有好好吃饭?”  
“这话应该我问你。”  
“我……”  
他才发现朴志晟已经到了可以和他顶嘴的年纪，正思忖着怎样回答，却被朴志晟一把抱在了怀里。罗渽民不知所措的想要推开，可一听见男孩哑着嗓子说很想他，又忍不住心软。  
罗渽民清楚的通晓自己依旧处于自欺欺人的状态，总觉得已经放下所有了，可脑海的某处依然留存着朴志晟的位置。他总会在降雪的夜产生错觉，好像一觉睡醒走出门，庭院里会有朴志晟为他堆好的雪人，好像还能回返到无忧无虑的年纪，他能够毫不顾忌替男孩掸去发梢还没融化的雪花。  
从来没想过朴志晟会来找他。  
罗渽民在等一张喜帖，让他有理由和少年时代的爱情作别。他有时会嘲笑自己，这是爱吗，是见不得光的畸念，可以发芽可以生长，想要开花结果却无法。他默默的计算着日期，小男孩会在几岁遇到心仪女生，他们会相爱，牵手，拥抱，接吻，结婚，朴志晟会给予她罗渽民得不到的任何。被自己的主观臆测出来的结局折磨着，罗渽民甚至无法作出更好的猜想。他没有想过自己会成为被爱的那方，也有过发光的时刻，照耀过朴志晟的人生，无意识的敲开了男孩情窦初开的心扉。  
明明已经预想好的剧情，都因朴志晟的出现而迅速改变，他再伪装冷淡，都没办法阻挡汹涌的思念一点点把悲观吞没。  
  
朴志晟坐在沙发上，目光却没离开罗渽民。  
眼看他在厨房翻来找去，最后抱歉的挠挠后脑勺：“家里没有菜，志晟想吃什么，我去买。”  
“想吃哥做的酱油鸡蛋饭。”  
“那倒是有的……太简单了点吧，你大老远过来就让你吃这个。”罗渽民有点不好意思了。  
“没关系，哥做什么我都吃。”  
  
结果还是吃了酱油鸡蛋饭。  
罗渽民坐在他对面，看着他一口一口吃的很香，心情也好了起来，笑眯眯的开口：“多吃点，吃完我带你去找个酒店住下，明天我们去玩儿。”  
“就住哥这里吧，我看床也挺大的。”朴志晟头也不抬，不用看他也知道罗渽民的表情又开始僵硬起来。  
“那，那也好，”罗渽民没想到朴志晟会这样要求，他感觉舌头都在打结 ，“那我睡沙发你睡床。”  
朴志晟看了他一眼，不紧不慢的答：“一起睡。”  
“也行……”  
很满意罗渽民的反应，朴志晟突然发觉自己有点只对他存在的恶趣味。  
  
儿时总是跟在自己身后转来转去的小男孩已经长大的事实让罗渽民受到了冲击，他和以前一样没办法拒绝朴志晟的要求，于是洗漱完还是老老实实躺到了床上。  
而朴志晟看着罗渽民就在他旁边准备入睡，他日思夜想的梦中人发散出甘洌清淡的蜜桃香，可能是常用的沐浴乳气味。他努力告诉自己这不是梦，是比真实更真实的境况。  
  
他深吸一口气，翻了个身平躺在罗渽民的旁边，两个人的距离现在贴的很近了：“哥，我有话想和你说。”  
他没有在乎罗渽民的回答就继续说了下去。  
“我有一个爱人。”  
“那个人很好看，很温柔，很善良，也很关心我。他虽然喊我星星，我却觉得他是我的星星。但是因为一场意外，星星熄灭了，我好难过，因为我没有能力让他开心起来，没有办法分担他的伤痛，眼睁睁看着他从我身边逃走了。”  
“他和我说过，他什么都没有了，可是我很想告诉他……”  
朴志晟转过头去看罗渽民的侧脸，视线落在他剧烈颤抖的睫毛上，垂下来像只蝴蝶因风栖息在眼前，遮住了他泛红的眼眶，却挡不住泪珠滚烫地沿着脸颊流淌，朴志晟忍不住用手去擦拭，心也随之皱成了一团。  
“我想告诉他，你还有我。”  
远跨重洋来到他身边，朴志晟根本不打算藏着掖着，他在见到罗渽民的第一眼就想要表述爱意，只怕太唐突，可看到罗渽民的小心翼翼，他还是抑制不住，他怕再迟一步，再慢一点，就要永远错过。他一向害羞，在罗渽民面前亦是。现在，他只是说出心中所想，哪怕被拒绝也坦然。  
“志晟啊。”  
罗渽民也转过头来，眼里还含着泪，声音也沙沙的，他们就这样对视着。他的声音很轻，气息也很弱，如同玻璃制成的羽毛，细微但完整：“我也有一句话想告诉你。”  
“我真的很喜欢你。”  
他伸出手来抱住朴志晟，男孩的肩膀已经足够他依靠了，他这样想。朴志晟拍了拍他收紧的手，听他发出闷闷的呜咽，也感觉鼻子酸酸的。可是朴志晟清楚的知道，自己长大了，不能够再轻易掉眼泪。  
“我和爸妈说过了，他们让我带你回家。我知道渽民哥在担心什么，有我在，不用害怕。”  
为着朴志晟的这些言语，罗渽民哭的更凶了。说不上是喜极而泣还是委屈感动，他只觉得羞惭，因为朴志晟的坦荡真诚。在这面前，他的躲避和刻意冷淡都显得懦弱了，幸好，朴志晟是喜欢自己的，幸好，他的星星从来没有离开过，他的光能够把黑夜照成白昼。  
他抬头看朴志晟，男孩温柔又缠绵的眼神太陌生了，可让他心头浮上来的只有爱意。不自觉的，罗渽民凑过去，轻轻的在他唇边吻了一下。  
朴志晟先是惊异于唇瓣柔软的触感，盯着罗渽民的嘴唇看了好一会，然后垂下头吻住了。接吻好像是与生俱来的本能，他笨拙的撬开对方紧咬的牙关，两个人的舌尖缓缓的触碰在一处。他把手掌贴在罗渽民蓬松的发间，以加进彼此的距离，潮湿的呼吸绕成绵密的网，罗渽民能听到他们同样急促的心跳。  
不知道是谁先喘不过气来松开了双唇，一片静寂里只听到他们的呼吸声。罗渽民的脸比头发还要发粉，他脑袋里飞快地旋转着接下来可能会发生的种种，而朴志晟只是握住了他的手，他的手掌已经比罗渽民要宽大许多了。  
他吻了吻罗渽民的额头，声音里带着笑意：“睡觉吧，晚安。”  
  
从熟睡的朴志晟怀里溜出来，罗渽民轻手轻脚的下床走进卫生间。  
他羞耻于自己的晨间反应，想要冲个冷水澡缓解一下尴尬的情况，手却鬼使神差的往下伸去。急于寻求一个刺激点，脑海里突然出现了昨晚睡前的那个吻。他闭上眼睛，兴奋与羞惭交织，但没有停止抚慰自己的动作，甚至幻想是朴志晟在抚摸着自己，罗渽民觉得自己一定是疯了。  
性器湿黏的从棉质睡裤里解脱出来，罗渽民低低的喘息着，他靠在洗手台上，冰凉的大理石台面缓解了射精的冲动，他叹息了一声，浴室门却被打开了。  
罗渽民瞪大了双眼，眼角被情欲熏的微红，光裸的双腿不自觉并拢了，像做坏事被抓包的小孩，不知自己这副模样落在朴志晟眼里又是何种诱惑。  
“哥，真的很抱歉，看来是我没有尽到做男友的义务啊。”  
亲吻罗渽民之前朴志晟低笑着说。  
  
还硬着的性器抵着朴志晟的小腹，罗渽民大张着腿被抱到洗手台上任由他舔吻着脖颈，羞耻的姿势让罗渽民紧闭着眼，他认命的由着朴志晟摆弄，却在朴志晟咬住他挺立的乳尖时发出了惊喘：“不行，志晟……啊……”  
他想要拒绝，可身体被快感捕获，紧绷着的双腿夹紧了朴志晟腰际，撑在台面上的双手发着抖，他死死咬住嘴唇不让自己叫出声来。性器顶端可怜的流出点前液，蹭的到处都是。罗渽民涨红了脸，昏昏沉沉地亲吻朴志晟发顶，浑身都酥麻一片，只能靠在男孩身上急促地喘息。  
本以为终于从这近乎折磨的舒爽感里逃脱，可最敏感的器官被朴志晟裹在了手里，他浑身打颤，明明是同样的部位，为什么朴志晟的手来抚弄却是不同的刺激，他没办法多想，又被朴志晟吻住了嘴唇。  
其实朴志晟也没有什么经验，他只是遵循本能探索着罗渽民的身体，更何况——渽民哥的身体真的很美好，泛红的皮肤是刚刚熟透的水蜜桃，纤细的骨节，不会过于饱满的肌肉线条，连阴茎也是浅浅的颜色，一副惹人怜爱的样子。他早就硬了，一直忍耐着，急于找些什么舒解，只好他试探着拉着罗渽民的手往自己胯间引。  
罗渽民倒吸一口凉气，柱身隔着布料滚烫的顶在他手心，太大了，他认真思索着自己干涩的后穴可能根本无法承受这个尺寸。  
被罗渽民的表情逗笑了，朴志晟的手指沿着他腰线往下滑，手掌揉捏着他的臀肉：“哥不是害怕了吧。”  
“我才没有……”罗渽民因他过分色情的动作害羞了，把脸埋进他的肩膀，嘴上仍不愿服软。  
“是吗?”  
朴志晟突然把他拦腰抱起，走出浴室，可动作还是轻柔，像摆放什么易碎艺术品一样将罗渽民放在床上。他在床头柜抽屉里翻翻找找，最后摸出了一管蜜桃味的护手霜。  
以此做润滑，他顺利的将指节插入了罗渽民紧缩的后穴，一边试探着用指腹按压着四周软肉，一边询问罗渽民疼不疼。  
异物探入的感觉实在不好受，可罗渽民铁了心要做到底，他咬着牙小声说没关系，抬起头向朴志晟索吻。  
扩张的过程是煎熬又羞耻的，罗渽民含住朴志晟的舌尖，不去听后穴被手指反复抽插发出的黏腻水声，他被迫抬起了腿，穴口一览无余的袒露在空气中，有点凉。目光移至窗外，已经是清晨了，他神思恍惚地想，此时朴志晟扶着胀的发痛的阴茎，在他已经湿润的入口蹭了蹭，还没等罗渽民反应过来，顶部就挤了进去。  
“好痛……”  
罗渽民忍不住抓紧了床单，生理泪水从眼角滚落，朴志晟被湿热紧致的穴口夹的差点精关失守，听到罗渽民喊痛，不管不顾就要退出来。罗渽民却搂住他的脖子摇了摇头，用汗湿的前额贴着他说其实也没有那么疼。  
“哥知道我想这么做有多久了吗?”  
朴志晟得了准许，按住罗渽民颤抖着的大腿根，一点一点往前顶。  
太长了，罗渽民觉得自己的肠道都在抽搐，虽然润滑充分，但还是吃不消。朴志晟顶到了最深处，阴茎在罗渽民身体里又胀大了一圈，他缓缓抽出又插入，肠肉湿软的含住柱身，好舒服，他把鼻尖轻轻抵在罗渽民的额心，下身的动作却毫不含糊，密集地戳弄着滚烫的肠壁。  
撕裂般的疼痛渐渐变成了麻木，又化成了食髓知味的奇异快感，罗渽民战栗着，阴茎没有得到照顾，却在朴志晟一个深顶下射精了。粘稠发凉的精液喷溅在两人小腹之间，罗渽民感觉身体绷成了一道未发的弓弦，收缩的穴道绞的过紧，被快感冲刷的大脑一片空白，只能听见朴志晟急促的闷哼，囊袋拍打在臀瓣上清脆的响以及交合处湿漉漉的水声。  
罗渽民很快又硬了，朴志晟抓住他的脚踝把他翻了过来，他跪趴在床上，朴志晟捏着他的腰又插了进去，热烫的柱身被裹紧，空虚的穴口被填满，两人都发出了舒爽的喟叹。这几下插的又快又狠，龟头碾过敏感点，罗渽民后穴一阵痉挛，朴志晟靠在他背上舔了舔他过于明显的脊椎骨，喘着气说：“哥夹的太紧了……”  
他按着罗渽民的背往下压，臀肉软软的蹭着大腿两侧，朴志晟看清了两个人交合处此刻情形，亢奋的难以自持，红透的穴口被来回抽插的阴茎操弄的无法合拢，内里却还是绞紧着的，他更加用力的进入深处，罗渽民只能随着顶弄的幅度颤抖着收缩肠肉将他含的更紧。  
“志晟……星星……啊……慢一点……”  
他呢喃着扭过头和朴志晟接吻，汗水沿着脸颊滴落，情欲已经将他嗓音磨的软糯又甜腻，连求饶都像是在调情。  
“好舒服……想射在里面可以吗……”  
朴志晟加快了速度，整个人都覆在罗渽民身上，双手抱紧了他。  
罗渽民没有拒绝，他急促地呻吟，套弄自己在床单上摩擦的发红的前端，终于在朴志晟把精液一股股喷洒在他肠壁上的同时，哭喘着射了出来。  
  
醒来的时候已经是黄昏了。罗渽民支起酸软的身体，下身意外的清爽，朴志晟后来又按着他做了一次，还是两次?他记不清了。居然还知道给自己清理干净，他心里有些莫名的甜蜜。  
朴志晟正在卫生间研究洗衣机怎么开，听见动静赶紧跑出来，他只穿了条短裤，上半身流畅的线条逆着暮光显得柔和了，可能刚洗完头发，发丝垂下来湿哒哒的贴着额头，满脸都是笑意：“哥醒了?饿不饿想不想吃东西?”  
“不饿。”  
罗渽民向他招招手，他就坐到罗渽民旁边。  
“今天早晨没控制住，哥不会怪我吧?”他用嘴唇摩挲着罗渽民的鬓角，身上淡淡的洗衣粉味道都格外好闻。  
他一边靠在罗渽民身上蹭来蹭去，一边碎碎念道：“我到现在还没有实感，哥居然也喜欢我真是太好了。”  
“明天我们一起去逛逛好不好?蓝花楹真好看，韩国为什么没有呢?”  
“当然啦，哥最好看。”  
“把这边的事情处理好，我们就回家，好吗?”  
朴志晟念念叨叨的安排着行程计划，垂首看见罗渽民含笑注视着自己的温柔目光，皱了皱鼻子有些得意的也笑了，随即落下一吻在他眉心。  
“哥，我真的很爱你。”  
“知道啦，我也是。”  
  
  
  



End file.
